


Change of Plans

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Hana booked reservations at a fancy restaurant for Christmas Eve. So why isn't Angela more excited?A conversation leads to a new plan for how to spend the night.





	Change of Plans

Taking a moment to adjust her garter belt, Angela quickly scanned through her side of the closet, looking at a few selections before settling on a plain black mini-dress. It was certainly formal enough for the occasion, and would no doubt catch the eye of her date. Somewhat stiffly laying it out on the bed, she made her way over to the vanity. 

 

She took a moment to brush her hair, fighting with the knots rather than taking the time to more gently detangle them. She couldn’t remember the last time she had dinner plans like this, let alone during the holiday season, and wanted things to go well.

 

Yet she felt tense.

 

Angela did her best to push those feelings aside as she alternated between holding her hair up, and letting it down.  _ Wearing it up would be more formal, but it might be nice to wear it down for a change…  _ She spent minutes agonizing over the decision. It was a welcome distraction.

 

She continued with it until she heard the door to the bathroom open up, soft, off-key singing filling the bedroom. Wearing nothing but a towel, Hana Song stepped out. If Angela weren’t feeling off about the evening, the sight would be an even more welcome distraction.

 

Hana’s singing stopped rather abruptly as she turned to look at her. “ _ Sesange! _ You look so good, Angela!”

 

A tight-lipped smile crossed her face. “Thank you, Hana.”

 

“I’m going to have to look extra good for dinner now! Are you excited?”

 

“Yes, it should be a fine evening,” she replied with a nod.

 

Hana frowned a bit. “You know, most people would be more excited than that to be having dinner with  _ the _ D.Va. It’s like topping the scoreboard! The last time I did a charity auction for that? Thousands of dollars. It’s kind of a big deal.”

 

Angela smiled slightly. “I know,  _ mein hase _ .”

 

“So what’s wrong?” Hana draped her arms over Angela’s shoulders, resting her head on top of hers. “I even got us a table at that one fancy place you always talk about! I mean, it wasn’t that hard for me, but that still counts.”

 

Sighing, Angela glanced at Hana in the mirror. “I’m simply not accustomed to having such indulgences. It’s my duty to ensure the rest of the team is in good health and that they get to return home to their own families. It’s honorable work, and I’m glad to have it.” She closed her eyes for a moment. “Taking the time for myself... it feels almost selfish. When others rely on you, it’s only right to want to be there for them whenever they need.”

 

Hana lifted her head off of Angela, but kept her arms around her. “That’s exactly why you need to hit the pause button. You do tons for everyone else, so you should do something for yourself!” Hana ran her fingers through Angela’s hair. “It’s something for me, too, but mostly you. You’re so strong for all of us, and you should get to feel good, have nice things, and be treated like  _ you’re  _ the MVP once in a while!”

 

Angela relaxed a little bit at Hana’s touch, leaning gently against her hand. “If only it were so easy. It’s simply my nature to worry for others.”

 

“I know what it’s like to have a lot of people who count on you too, you know. My country, my family, my team, my fans… which is why I know you need someone to worry about  _ you _ ,” Hana replied quickly, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. “. Since I’m the best at almost everything, that means you have the best worrier, too. Lucky you!”

 

Angela couldn’t help but giggle at that. She moved her hand up to caress Hana’s cheek. “Lucky me indeed, my sweet Hana.” If she was asked a year ago, she would never imagine that she could fall like she had for someone so cocky, reckless, and impulsive as Hana Song.  Even now Hana could still drive her up the wall. Despite that, and maybe because of it, though, Hana was also remarkably caring. She knew what it meant to carry the weight of looking after others, yet remained unflappable in the face of it, wanting to do good for others above all else.

 

She adored her.

 

Hana’s cheeks flushed a bit as she spoke.“So, feeling better about going out?”

 

“I am,” she replied with a smile. “Though, there’s one thing.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You had mentioned that I deserve to be treated as… the MVP, yes?”

 

“Mhm!” Hana chirped in reply.

 

“I see. So, can I propose a change to our plans tonight?”

 

Hana leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “Sure thing! Anything you want.”

\---

Angela grabbed the box of kleenex from the coffee table, dabbing at her eyes. The Holiday was playing on the TV, and it had just gotten to the awards ceremony. “Sorry, Hana. This part always gets to me…”

 

“Mmmphay,” Hana replied with a mouthful of pizza.

 

Angela smirked. “I didn’t understand a word you said. Also, moderation,  _ liebling _ .”

 

Swallowing, Hana wiped at her mouth. “I said it’s okay. And pizza was your idea!”

 

“Right. I suppose I can spare you the lecture for now. Just try to avoid getting crumbs everywhere.” Angela teased, sniffling a bit. She let herself slip under the blanket a bit more, and shift closer to Hana. 

 

“OK!” Hana replied, taking another big bite.

 

Angela’s attention went back to the movie, but she still found herself stealing the occasional glance at Hana. It was endearing to see how her enthusiasm extended even to something like pizza. If the sign that you had truly fallen hard for someone was that you were in love with even the little things, then Angela’s wings might as well have burned up.

 

As the credits began to roll, Angela felt Hana’s weight against her, and then heard the click of a phone camera. Glancing over, she rolled her eyes and chuckled as she saw Hana uploading a photo of the two of them to instagram. It was silly, but it felt flattering to know Hana wanted to share her with the world.

 

“Christmas with cute doctor gf. #d.va #blessed”

 

Blushing, Angela pulled the blanket up around the two of them and hugged Hana close, kissing the top of her head. Hana was just so soft, and warm, and  _ hers _ . “I apologize again for the sudden change of plans,  _ mein hase _ . I know you said it was no trouble, but even you must have had difficulty getting reservations on Christmas Eve.”

 

“Pft. Don’t be sorry. This is good,” Hana replied, turning her head to face Angela. “Like, really good. Taking no damage on a boss rush good. Setting a new speedrun record good. Finding out your princess isn’t in another castle but right next to you and you’re totally in love with her good.”

 

Angela wasted no time moving in for a kiss, smiling against Hana’s lips. Any sense of tension or guilt that might have lingered completely melted away, replaced with affection and love for her sweet Hana. There’d be other nights where they could go out on the town to fancy restaurants. Here, under an old blanket and bathed in the glow of the TV was exactly where Angela and Hana were meant to spend this Christmas Eve.


End file.
